Conventional electronic devices typically include a plurality of wireless communication systems for transmitting data. For example, where the electronic device includes a cellular telephone, the device may include variety of wireless communication systems including: a cellular communication system, a local area communication system, a Wifi system, a Bluetooth system and a near field communication (NFC) system. These conventional wireless communication systems typically include antennas used to transmit data. That is, the wireless communication systems included within the electronic device typically rely on antennas to send and receive information or data specific to the wireless communication system utilizing the antenna. As a result of conventional electronic devices including a plurality of wireless communication systems, the electronic device may typically include a plurality of antennas, distinct to each wireless communication system.
For example, most conventional electronic devices include NFC systems, which allow electronic devices to wirelessly share and/or transmit data to distinct electronic devices. That is, the NFC system allows the wireless sharing of data between electronic devices that are contacting or within close proximity to one another. Conventional NFC systems utilize flexible printed circuits (FPC) in combination with coil antennas for transmitting the data between electronic devices. The FPC typically include multiple layers, that are laminated together, to electrically couple the antennas and/or other components of the NFC system included on the FPC. Additionally, the FPC typically includes a layer of ferrite material positioned adjacent the FPC to prevent interference between the antenna of the FPC and other components of the electronic device. As a result of the laminated, multi-layer construction of the FPC, and the inclusion of a layer of ferrite material, the FPC can occupy a large amount of space within the housing of the electronic device.
Additionally, the FPC used in conventional NFC systems typically lack structural integrity. That is, the FPC include substantially flexible properties, which adds further processing and/or operational risks when utilizing an FPC in an NFC system of an electronic device. For example, when installing an FPC in an electronic device, the FPC may require additional components to substantially fix the FPC within the housing of the electronic device. As such, the components used to fix the FPC may require even more space within the housing of the electronic device. Additionally, where the FPC is loosened or floating within the housing of the electronic device, undesirable flexion of the FPC may disconnect the FPC from other components of the electronic device, or may disrupt the connection of the components (e.g., antenna) on the PFC.